¿Cual es mi destino?
by MeghanChase
Summary: alguna ves se han preguntado como toda su vida puede cambiar en tan solo unos minutos, segundo incluso... se han sentido perdido si saber hacia donde ir... que algo dentro de ustedes falta... hasta que conoces a es persona especial que te lo devuelve todo incluso mejor de lo que estaba antes...y que es capas de reconstruir su mundo entero.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuál Es Mi Destino?

Prologo

Raven P.O.V:

No puedo creer que mañana es mi primer año en Ever After High estoy emocionada, al fin soy lo suficiente mayor para ir, que emocionada estoy, Maddi y yo podremos ir juntas al colegio, por ahora solo tengo que terminar las maletas y estaré lista para mañana, pero no se que llevar, solo la ropa nueva o toda mi ropa, no lo se creo que me llevare toda la que me de, si eso es lo que haré, bien al fin termine, pero que tarde es, me acosté en mi cama,_ mañana será el mejor dia de mi vida, _con ese pensamiento me quede dormida

Dexter P.O.V:

Hoy es el gran dia, hoy voy a ir al mejor colegio de Ever After no lo puedo creer, esto es genial

-Dexter ya nos vamos- dijo Daring mi hermano mayor

\- si, voy en seguida

-No tardes

-Ok

Baje corriendo las gradas y me encontré con Daring en la puerta listo para irnos en el carruaje.

Después de 30 minutos llegamos. En el momento en el que llegué a mi loker vi un carruaje negro en la entrada del colegio, de ese carruaje salio una chica vestida de negro y purpura en ese preciso instante supe que se trataba de la siguiente reina malvada. _Corre _pensé y con eso salí corriendo como un rayo.

Capitulo 1

El florecer de un amor

Dexter P.O.V:

Han pasado tres meses desde mi primer día de clase así que cuando terminaron las clases decidí salir a dar un paseo por el Enchanted Forest, salí a caminar y conforme como me acerca al lago escuche una canción cantada por la mis misa voz de un ángel, así que decidí acercarme al lugar del cual provenía la voz, ansiaba saber a que hermosa doncella le pertenecía la voz pero cuando llegue al lugar de donde provenía la voz no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, por mas que limpie mis lentes 300 veces la imagen no cambio, la dueña de la voz era la mismísima hija dela reina malvada creo que se llamaba Raven que significa cuervo en ingles, me escondí para escuchar sin ser descubierto, cuando la canción termino entristecí pues quería seguir escuchando la melodiosa voz de la futura reina malvada, ella se levanto y se fue devuelta al colegio. Yo la seguí de lejos comencé a observar el comportamiento de Raven.

Raven P.O.V:

Cuando entre en el colegio comencé a sentir cosquillas es la espalda cosa que solo pasaba cuando alguien me observaba vigorosamente, me di la vuelta pero no vi a nadie entonces pensé_ es solo tu imaginación Raven nadie te observa o te sigue_, así que seguí caminando asta llegar a mi habitación, deje mi mirrorpad ya que sabia que a los animales del bosque les molesta, salí nueva mente y camine a la puerta trasera y salí caminado directamente asía el Enchanted forest cuando llegue vi a un ciervo buscando comida y recordé que yo tenia una manzana en mi bolso, la saque y me acerque al ciervo cuidadosa mente ya que no quería asustarlo, cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca extendí mi brazo y acerque la manzana al ciervo, el cual se acerco cuidadosamente y comenzó a comer la manzana.

Dexter P.O.V:

Cuando vi que Raven sacaba una manzana y se la daba de comer al ciervo lo primero que pensé fue_ hay no ella quiere envenenar al ciervo _pero luego vi que al ciervo no le pasaba nada después de comer la manzana entonces pensé _ la futura reina malvada siendo bondadosa? Eso es imposible_, luego observe como Raven se sentaba en el pasto mientras acariciaba a el ciervo en la parte superior de la cabeza y nariz, después de lo que parecieron se minutos los animales rodearon a Raven y un cuervo y un pájaro se posaban en sus dos hombros, luego de eso rave se puso a hablar con los animales como si fueran amigos de la vida, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Raven Queen no seria capas de matar ni siquiera a una mosca.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola… Um… soy nueva en esto de la escritura pero me gusta en primer lugar presentarme, mi nombre es Meghan Chase, tengo 16 años y no soy muy buena que digamos en esto de escribir y me gustaría responder a un comentario**_

_**LisaClasbenLynn: gracias por tu ayuda me servirá mucho y tal ves las palabras que no entendiste no se usen mucho en tu país, yo soy ecuatoriana y aquí usamos palabras no muy conocidas, pero quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo posible por mejorar en esto, también quiero decirte que me encanta tu historia de una manzana tan negra como un cuervo, eres muy buena en lo que haces.**_

_**Muy bien eso seria todo… les dejo con el siguiente cap de ¿Cuál es mi destino?**_

Capitulo 2

Escribiendo una canción

Dexter P.O.V:

Llevo siguiendo a Raven desde hace 3 semanas y me he dado cuenta de que no es la villana que todos creemos que era, me es difícil sacarla de mi mente ya que me he dado cuenta de que ella incluso mas hermosa que Apple. Aun no he tenido el valor suficiente como para hablarle, en estos días me di cuenta de que se esconde de el resto de estudiantes por miedo, no se a que le teme, lo que si se es que tengo que estar escondido cerca de las 3:35 pm en lo mas profundo del Enchanted forest, a esa hora es cuando Raven va a cantar con su guitarra.

-Dexter Charming ponga atención a la clase- dijo mi maestro de heroística, yo me sonrojé ya que me di cuenta de que todos los héroes y heroínas se reían de mí y mi hermano me daba su mirada de decepción

-Como les decía hoy van a aprender como matar a un dragón- dijo el maestro

-pero eso no es algo cruel?- pregunto Hunter desde su asiento

-No le debería parecer cruel señor Huntsman después de todo usted es el hijo del cazador

En ese momento me desconecte completamente, sumergiéndome en un mar morado como los ojos de Raven

_**6 horas después**_

Al fin terminaron las clases, son las tres en punto debo apurarme para llegar antes que Raven al Enchanted forest si quiero que ella no me descubra

Raven P.O.V:

Ok, me enviaron una tarea difícil, tengo que escribir una canción para la clase de composición avanzada, va a estar difícil, no he escrito una nunca voy a tener que buscar alguna inspiración,

Huy son las tres, creo que me adelantare a mi sitio especial en el fondo del Enchanted forest, nunca nadie me molesta pero me ciento mas segura ahí, me asusta el rechazo, desde el kínder que todo el mundo se aleja de mi, además me gusta estar sola, es como un tiempo en el que una misma puede reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y que mejor manera de hacerlo que cantando una canción, bueno voy por mi guitarra y salgo.

Al rato que cogí mi guitarra me tele transporte con la ayuda de mis poderes al fondo del Enchanted forest, me senté en el pie de mi árbol favorito y comencé a crear una melodía con mi guitarra, estaba anotando las notas cuando escuche un sonido hueco detrás de un arbusto y después escuche que alguien maldecía por lo bajo, así que decidí acercarme, me asome por encima del arbusto y vi a un muchacho con el pie atorado en la raíz de un árbol, en seguida salte el pequeño árbol y me acerque para ayudar al muchacho, con suavidad desenrede la raíz de la pierna del chico y deposité la raíz nuevamente bajo la tierra, me di la vuelta para ayudar al muchacho a levantarse del suelo, extendí m mano y el enseguida la tomo, una vez de pie el muchacho me dijo

-Muchas Gracias por ayudarme

-no hay de que

-Soy Dexter Charming, tu eres?- pregunto Dexter presentándose

-Raven, Raven Queen- dije con recelo ya que sabia que el se asustaría

-La hija de la reina malvada?

-Exacto, por que no has salido corriendo aun?- pregunte extrañada de que el chico no hullera

-Eso es por que no te tengo miedo Raven, al ayudarme demostraste ser una buena persona, la reina malvada me hubiera dejado atrapado y luego se reiría- dijo Dexter sonrojándose un poco- Por cierto que haces aquí?

-busco inspiración

-Para que?

-Escribir una canción

-tal ves pueda ayudarte

\- lo dudo

-hey podríamos compartir ideas

-no gracias

-como quieras, me tengo que ir

-ah, bien adiós- cuando Dexter se fue yo volví a mi sitio y seguí escribiendo la melodía, cuando termine con eso me toco la parte más difícil: la letra, eso fue un verdadero problema pero al final logre escribir el primer párrafo, la letra quedo algo así:

**There's a little secret****  
****I would like to tell you****  
****There's a book of lies****  
****I know they'll try to sell you****  
****And they'll try, and they'll try****  
****To convince you to buy you need 'em****  
****So the next time you're down****  
****Look inside not around.**

Seguí intentando y termine la canción después de 3 horas, estaba agotada así que me fui a mi habitación, deje la guitarra en su soporte y me quede dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, hola, jijiji, se que e desaparecido durante un tiempo es que estuve, estoy en exámenes y no tuve tiempo pero basta de Hablar Haro les dejo con el capitulo 3**_

Capitulo 3

El despertar de un nuevo poder

(Raven)

Cuando desperté esta mañana, observe el reloj de mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que mi alarma no había sonado e iba tarde a el colegio_, genial Raven_, pensé mientras me auto regañaba por ser tan floja, usualmente el despertador suena y me despierta por las mañanas, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí corriendo junto con mi guitarra, mi primera clase es composición avanzada y tengo que entregar mi canción terminada.

::::::Un rato después::::::

-Señorita Queen por favor demuéstrenos su canción

-Umm… si claro

Pase al frente de la clase con mi guitarra eléctrica y comense a tocar las notas de la introducción, luego comense a cantar

**There's a little secret****  
****I would like to tell you****  
****There's a book of lies****  
****I know they'll try to sell you****  
****And they'll try, and they'll try****  
****To convince you to buy you need 'em****  
****So the next time you're down****  
****Look inside not around.**

**can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.**

**I have searched the world to find  
There's nothing better  
Than when me, myself and I  
Can come together  
And I know for a fact  
There's a spirit I lack or defend  
Yeah I've been through it all  
Just to find in the end**

**I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself**  
**I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive** **'Cause I have blessed myself.**

**Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel  
Is the pain that you deny in your life  
So open up your eyes**

**You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can bless myself**

****  
**There's no need for someone's help****  
****There's no one to blame****  
****There's no one to save you but yourself****  
****I can justify all the mistakes in my life****  
****It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me****  
****And I'll survive****  
****'Cause I have blessed myself.****  
****I will survive****  
****'Cause I have blessed my****self****.****  
**

**(N.A: La canción se llama Bless my self de Lucy hale, mas o menos así pienso que sonaría la voz de** **Raven)**

Mientras cantaba me moría de nervios, no me gusta que la gente me mire sobre todo por que todos creen que yo no pertenezco a esta clase que es solo para princesas, pero en base soy una princesa después de todo mi madre es la reina malvada lo cual me convierte en princesa ya que mi destino es ser reina, ¿o acaso no?, en fin mientras cantaba todo mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar así que decidí solo concentrarme en la música, me fije en el calor que sentía cuando mis dedos tocaban las cuerdas, en como mi corazón latía con cada nota y acorde que tocaba, sentí como mi cuerpo paro de temblar y mi mente se concentraba en la música, me tele transporte a otro mundo, uno en el cual podía ser yo misma así que serré mis ojos, esta era yo, por primera vez me sentía completamente libre, solo yo y mi guitarra, sentía como si la guitarra fuera mi hogar, es lo mas parecido que he tenido a uno, ya que mi casa se siente bacía solo con papá, cocina y los mellizos, cuanto termine mi canción sentí nuevamente el peso de mi destino, mi mundo se esfumo cuando termine de cantar.

-Muy bien Raven tienes A+

-Si, Gracias por…

Fue lo único que pude decir ya que de la nada me sentía extremadamente mareada y una voz comenzó a Hablarme

_Rave, Raven, ven querida sígueme._ En ese momento todo se torno negro para mí._ Eso es querida solo concéntrate en mi voz y repite lo siguiente__: __O regina dormiens evigilaret potestas haec est lex qua in me , et omnia semper propter habitatores suos, et ad quod facta est , ut de somno consurgens dixit in me Poliedrum quia nomen tuum usque in sempiternum I protejere quisquam qui indiget , usque ad diem mortis meae__._ Repetí lo que me dijo y sentí que mi cuerpo vibraba, abrí mis ojos y vi una luz en mi espalda, lo que brillaba era…..


	4. avizo

Hola chicos,

La siguiente noticia es muy triste incluso para mi, pero es necesario que ustedes lo sepan.

Lamento mocho decir esto pero creo que… *suspiro de cansancio* que no voy a continuar con la historia. Me quede completamente vacía, no tengo inspiración ni ideas para continuar la historia, me siento mal por que no me gusta dejar un trabajo a medias me gusta terminar lo que comienzo pero sinceramente me quede sin nada, o posiblemente por los problemas que tengo es que no se que mas hacer, estoy muy bloqueada y deprimida, ahora que Salí de vacaciones me entusiasme por que me dije que podría subir capitulo cada día pero sin inspiración no puedo forzar a mi mente a crear algo, lo siento mucho he intentado mas de 300 veces continuar con la historia pero no puedo, he pedido ayuda a muchas de mis amigas pero sigo sin saber como continuar, por eso voy a esperar un tiempo y en vez de deshacerme de esta novela la voy a pausar, durante un tiempo lo siento chicos pero si tienen ideas con gusto las aceptaría, tal vez eso me ayude.

Gracias por todo.

Meghan.


End file.
